KAMIKAZE
by HidanMasura
Summary: Nada esta escrito, todo puede cambiar...


**Aviso**

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

 _Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración Musical ( CON LA CANCION DE TODO SE DERRUMBO DE HABER CORPUS) - foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **KAMIKAZE**

En un lugar no muy lejano de la aldea de la hoja había un hombre encapuchado bebiendo…

A medida de que cada gota tocaba sus labios, imágenes doloras llegaban a su memoria, lo único que le importaba es tomar por el cuello al culpable de todo su sufrimiento, para lo único que vivía era para callar esa voces en su cabeza, necesitaba sentir la sangre de ese miserable correr entre sus dedos, solo eso calmaría su alma

 _***Flash black***_

Era una mañana soleada, los pájaros cantaban, todo decía que iba hacer un día perfecto, camino por la aldea la cual considera su casa, su familia….

El Hokage lo había manda a llamar a él y a sus dos compañeros de equipo

\- ¿Nos mando a llamar?

El Hokage se acercó a los chicos - si, tengo una misión que quiero que llevéis acabo, se trata de un simple reconocimiento de territorio – les entrega la documentación necesaria y los chicos salieron del lugar

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la Aldea

\- Listo vamos! – dijo el moreno señalando el horizonte

El chico de cabello blanco rodo los ojos y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar junto a su compañera

\- Eh chicos… ESPERARME…. – el chico moreno corrió tras sus compañeros con una sonrisa en la cara

El camino trascurrió sin novedad, la noche les cayó encima y decidieron acampar, la chica de cachetes sonrojados se ofreció a prepararles algo de comer, pero como era de esperar no tardaron nada en ponerse pelear, ella suspira – Ya está bien chicos, dejen de discutir la comida esta lista

Pero ni eso los apaciguó, al final el muchacho de pelo negro termino marchándose, para desaparecer entre los árboles, la muchacha se acerca hasta el albino – ¿eso era necesario?

Pero no recibio respuesta y se frustra – está bien iré yo - dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar….

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al bosque sintió que alguien tomo su brazo - Rin, No, a donde piensas ir... Eso no es parte de la misión, Obito ya es mayor , él sabe lo que debe hacer, esto no forma parte de los planes

\- Pero…. – replico la cachetona

\- Él se fue porque le dio la gana….

\- Entonces que piensan hacer dejarlo atrás

\- si es necesario sí, tenemos un misión que cumplir, no estamos aquí para aguantar los berrinches de óbito

Se produce un silencio tras las palabras de kakashi – Rin, el volverá, tranquila…

\- Como sabes que volverá, que estará bien…

\- Por tengo a mi lado a la persona más preciada para el….

Tras las palabras del albino, Rin miro hacia el bosque, pensando si el estaría bien, cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido y un grito seco – Obito – dijo chica

El albino no perdió el tiempo tomo las cosas y salieron en busca de su compañero….

\- ¿ Donde estas? ¿nos escuchas? – gritaba Rin

El viento trajo consigo un susurro _"estoy aquí" l_ os dos muchachos corrieron hacia aquella direcció...

Al llegar encontraron a óbito en el suelo, tenía roto una pierna, RIN al verlo se asustó y corrió hacia el – ¿estas bien? – dijo con un tono claro de preocupación, mientras tocaba la pierna de óbito

\- Tranquila estoy bien, sabes lo patosos que soy – dijo sonriendo – y caí en una trampa - se lleva la mano hacia su nuca

La chica lo golpe mientras la lagrimas salen de sus ojos – eres tonto! , sabes lo que me asuste pensé que…. – ella se queda callada mirando a óbito

\- Rin… - dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Los dos chicos quedaron atrapados por sus miradas, querían decir tanto pero no ponían, sus ojos ya hablaban por si solos….pero aquel momento de intimidad fue interrumpido por el tercero en discordia

-Qué clase de ninja cae en una trampa tan simple ... vergonzoso! , está claro que nunca podrás estar a mi altura – replico el albino

\- cállate!

\- Ja, solo eso sabes decir… inútil…

Rin se levanta, suspira y limpia su ropa de polvo, mientras observa como sus dos compañeros comenzaban a pelear otra vez….. Sonríe con calidez

-Es hora …. – Rin estaba hablando pero su voz fue cortada por un fuerte grito - AHHH!

Los dos chicos regresaron a ver exaltados y vieron a un conjunto de hombres sujetar a Rin, óbito da un paso al frente pero kakashi estira su brazo frente a él deteniéndolo – Espera

-Qué haces, quita del medio – dijo el moreno

\- Por una vez en tu vida utiliza la cabeza – dijo el albino antes de regresar a ver al conjunto de hombres que tenían cintas de la villa oculta del sonido - ¿Qué queréis?

\- Vaya, vaya los mocosos tienen agallas…. Que queremos – dijo el hombre agarrando con más fuerza a rin haciéndola gritar, óbito no pudo resistir más y utilizando el justsu de sustitución cambio su cuerpo por otro zafándose de kakashi y atacando al hombre que tenía a Rin..

\- No óbito espera…..

Fueron las palabras del Albino cuando vio lo que está por hacer el moreno…. Pero fue tarde otro hombre salió por detrás de óbito y lo ataco clavándole un Kunai a la altura del cuello…

Óbito cae desplomado ante los ojos de sus dos compañeros, la sangre alimenta el césped y el moreno termina perdiendo el conocimiento….

Mientras se escucha un grito desgarrador

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era la pequeña Rin, que al ver a óbito sin vida en el suelo expulsaba un chakra extraño, los hombres comienza a reír, esto provoca más la furia de Rin , la cual expulsa ún más chakra – sigue así pequeña – dijo uno de los hombre que se reía

Kakashi miro a óbito y luego a Rin _"esto no está bien, maldita sea " ;_ la voz de su compañero lo saco de sus pensamientos, era óbito quien con sus últimas fuerzas tomo el tobillo del albino...

kakashi lo regresa a ver mientras su compañero dice sus últimas palabras – sal… sa… salva a Rin.. – fueron las palabras que el albino escucho de Obito mientras esté cerraba los ojos y soltaba el tobillo de su compañero

Mientras tanto Rin estaba cada vez más descontrolada, el albino intento por todos los medios liberar a su amiga , pero era imposible si esto seguía así los del sonido conseguirán librar a la bestia que Rin tenia dentro de ella y eso no podía permitirlo, se enfrentaba a la desicion más duras de su vida….

Había prometido salvar a Rin, pero si lograban liberar lo que guardaba su amiga Rin esta desaparecería, el mundo llegaría a su fin, por primera vez en la vida no sabía que hacer… hasta que escucho la débil voz de su compañera - Kakashi azlo, ahora, antes que esto termine dominándome...

\- NO , no puedo yo ….. – dijo acercándose a Rin, pero kakashi dudo y Rin al ver la negativa de su amigo , tomo la mano del albino que sostenía un kunai y se lo clava en medio de un sello situado en el estómago… deteniendo el lujo de chakra, los hombres no podía creer lo que había pasado, tirando el cuerpo de Rin a los brazos de kakashi este la sostiene evitando que caiga el suelo mientras los nombres huyen…..

El albino la ve escupir sangre – aguanta Rin. Yo…

Esta le sonríe con calidez – gracias… - fueron sus palabras antes que su amiga cerrara los ojos y su corazón dejara de latir….

 _***Fin Flash black***_

Recuerdo aquel día gris como todo comenzó hacer como nunca debió ser …entonces yo no pude hacer nada y ese miserable no cumplió su palabra, como la dejo morir, como la mato…. La rabia me consumía; aprieto mi copa con tanta fuerza que esta termina rompiéndose en mis manos, siento la sangre caliente correr por medio de mis dedos , mis ojos se dirigen a mi mano... Esa imagen m recordó como sangraron mis manos el día que tuve que salir de mi tumba rasgando, golpeando, hasta conseguir salir….

Cuando por fin estuve fuera de ese infierno, me encontré con otro... la persona en la que confié, me traiciono, me hicieron parecer muerto para provocar la ira de Rin y ahora ella estába muerta….

Kakashi ese nombre era lo único que me mantenido con vida, la única razón de mi existencia y vivia para acabar con la vida de ese bastardo y vengar a Rin…

Pensé que los minutos que estuve enterrado vivo fueron los más horrible de mi vida, pero me equivoque mi vida desde ese día a sigo un calvario, recordando día y noche como todo se derrumbó tan deprisa , como ella se fue sin poder decirle adiós, ese maldito día todo se tiño de negro , como borraron tu sonrisa, recuerdo su tu voz temblorosa que dio paso al silencio más atroz , dejándome ver lo macabra que es la vida, desde aquel día nada es igual…

Doy un golpe en la mesa, me levanto, comienzo a caminar hacia mi destino; con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza ... _"Prepárate Kakashi la hora de tu destino a llegado "_

* * *

 _Esto fue todo :)_

 _gracias por leerme y un saludo  
_

 _FIN_


End file.
